Project management approaches, including computerized approaches, have been used in managing a variety of business-related functions, such as engineering projects, construction projects and others. In general, these approaches have been limited in application, and in particular, limited in application to project aspects associated with public incentives and the analysis thereof. For example, data is often segregated among various entities participating in project-based processes and correspondingly unavailable for use in one or more of a variety of circumstances.
Difficulties associated with the above have presented challenges to project management applications, including those relating to public incentives.